


Reasons to Celebrate

by AngelTalion



Series: Breeder-verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, HBIC!Kurt, Multi, Puck and Sam R Awesome, Snark, Swearing, Underage Drinking, breeder-vese, cursing, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: Sebastian, Santana, and Nick go out for a celebration only to show up at the Hudmul home and end up interrupting the celebration that their Breeder's were trying to have. Sam & Puck aren't sure who they should be protecting now because Kurt is one very unhappy man!





	Reasons to Celebrate

  
88888

"What the hell is that?" Sam paused the game he and Puck had been playing in the family room. Burt and Carol were in DC and Finn was staying over with Rachel. Sam had enlisted Puck to stay with him since both Brittany and Jeff were staying over tonight for some kind of celebration.

Cocking his head Puck frowned. "Is... is someone trying to climb the siding?" Standing Puck growled a little because he was not dealing with Santana if some asshole was after Brittany again. "IT'S SANTANA!" He yelled, looking out the window. "TANA! What the fuck?" He started for the steps to get to Kurt's room.

Only the door flew open downstairs at the same time Kurt's bedroom door slammed open. There was instant chaos because a very drunk Sebastian stumbled in with a falling down waisted Nick practically dangling off him. "Some help here, Puckerman? Get your ugly ass away from my MAN!" He snarled, seeing his Kurt on the stairs. Santana made her way inside hair down, the elegant tight ponytail is long gone and her face flush from her attempted climb up the side of the house. Whatever they'd been drinking must have been good.

"Shit, Dude! You guys can't be here, and you know that!" Sam yelled, moving over to help with Nick and plop the guy on the sofa. "What the... JEEZE! What have you been drinking, he could light the fireplace! Kurt, get some water, yeah? Maybe start some coffee? Puck, go with him, please... both of you?" Silently he pleaded for them to listen but when he looked up and saw the twin smirks on Sebastian and Santana's faces (fuck his life - whos idea was it to let these two assholes get to know one another?) than up at a trio of seriously unamused looking Breeders he knew that wasn't going to happen. Sighing, he fell into Burt's chair, "You ya know... you could just yell at them for being stupid." He muttered accepting this for what it was and pulling out his cell to record for later as proof.

Kurt looked to his left, seeing Jeff was not just angry but worried only made him even more mad at the behavior of their idiot mates. Then he looked to his right, and the spark of sadness in the annoyance that was in the shared blues of Brittany cemented the ass-chewing all three were about to get. "Stay right here until I tell you both." He hissed, glaring at Puck warningly. "No one gets passed you, Puckerman... or else."

Stomping down the stairs, his hands land on his silk-clad hips. The soft dove grey material of his silk short-sleeved top and matching short PJs making the furious flush of his usually white skin almost glow. "Damn, Babe... you're so fu--"

"NO. You don't get to show up at my home, stinking drunk with two of our best friends and upset and worry two of our other best friends and try to compliment me." Icey eyes glared as they dragged over Sebastian, but as soon as he heard Santana snort, he snapped his head to her.

"Really? You tried to climb up the side of my house... without a LADDER or TRELLIS! Santana, you were weaned on tequila, and we have ALL been to New Direction's parties, so I don't even know that I have an interest in just how much you three drank tonight. What I do know is that a pretty soft-hearted blond is up there sad and worried and upset because of YOU!" Kurt stabbed a finger toward her.

Turning Kurt leaned over, snagging a handful of Nick's shirt pulling him up but as soon as the blue-eyed man had the darker haired man yanked up, the Breeder was himself pulled away. The sound of furious growling sounding in his ear. Sebastian's arms were tight and vise-like making Kurt gasp, "Bas? What's..." He glanced at Santana, who was rolling her eyes. Kurt remembered when Santana acted like this around Artie shortly after he had approached the other cheerleader. "Shit. Who was it?" He stiffened before relaxing into his future mates arms in an attempt to soothe him. "Bastian? Bas, I'm here with you."

Snorting Puck stepped aside, feeling the two blondes breathing literally down his neck now, "Yeah, yeah... go on, check on them." Jeff and Britt sprinted past checking on their brunettes, and he moved to plop onto the recliner next to Burt's. "Dude, is it me or are we seriously useless protectors?"

"I don't even know what we're protecting at this point. Is it them from Kurt? Cause, seriously I was afraid Kurt might need a new husband if Seb didn't explain himself." Sam whispered back phone still rolling because if this shit got back to Burt, he was not taking the fall.

Sebastian growled, even more, when he thought Kurt was struggling away, "Shh, Bash, I want to look... show you my face." He allowed his Breeder to spin in his hold slowly, and Kurt was left breathless. Sebastian's beautiful green eyes were blown full black with a slim green rim, he was clenching his lovely angular jaw, and had both hands now possessively gripping Kurt's hips. "Yours." He reached up to caress gently.

"MINE." He insisted Sebastian couldn't take it much longer. The waiting, taking on challenges. "MINE, KURT." He squeezed tighter. "Tell that to THEM!" He growled again feeling frustrated furry bubbling once more. Santana had her mark and a ring on her Brittany. Nick had his mark on and now his CHILD inside Jeff. He had... he had only words.

"Shit, what happened out there tonight Santan?" Kurt was trembling not from fear but because his beautiful, powerful 100% alpha-mate boyfriend who had respected his every wish and diva demand so far had started to doubt himself because of Kurt. "SANTANA! What the fuck happened while you guys were out?"

"Before the two bottles of Johnny Blue? When that Clarington fucker told your Mate, he was petitioning your father for the fourth time this time with you present and Sebastion not so he knows you aren't being coerced into being with Smythe?" Santana glanced up looking unimpressed at Kurt.

Brittany had moved her to sit in the corner of the sofa next to Nick and Jeff, and her girl was now in her own lap. "Or when we moved on to the tequila to do shots? That's around the time Karofsky decided to inform him that he was coming to Papa-Bear with news about his gar bar superstar ways and that he'd never let Bas see you after finding out because he'd taint you." That made Sebastian whimper into Kurt's neck, and Kurt felt his heart hurt.

While Santana sighed, Kurt moved Sebastian into the love-seat and settled across his lap. "Oh, Bas... Baby..."

"I think the final straw that ya know, made us... and by us, I mean these two rich as fuck, fucks break out the sake... which by the way tastes like gross until it doesn't..." At Kurt's scowl, she continues. "Right, whatever, that kid who keeps singing at you and sending flowers, you're little hobbit stalker?"

"Blain?" Kurt groaned and squeaked as he felt Sebastian snarl in such a powerful way that it made Kurt shiver in a very different way.

Nodding Nick picked up the story, "Yeah, little ass hole comes right over from where he's having dinner with some other little tiny scary girl and a guy who looked kind like bigfoot. He made this huge scene, man! It was scary, talking about how your family liked him better, and he was more talented and was your soulmate and ... and... man, Kurt you need to get a restraining order or some shit."

"Or I should have been allowed to rip his throat out with my fucking teeth!" Sebastian answered suddenly. This was the part that scared so many people in their society, the possessiveness, the refusal to respect cultures polite-behaviors now that they have evolved beyond such things, the idea that the 'breeders' of their world simply make 'normal' men and women unbalanced and forced them to focus on them. "I would have too if those two hadn't stopped me."

"You don't have the teeth for that." Nick insists.

Santana shrugs, "And if we showed up here with blood on any of us, Kurt would be really pissed."

"Well, you aren't wrong there... wait, wait... back up. Blain was with a short harpy and tall not so smart looking guy?" Kurt tried to be kind despite his own blood starting to boil.

"Oh, Dude, this is gonna get good, you have enough battery? Should I take over are your arms tired?" Puck leaned over watching with wide eyes. Sam passed the phone to Puck. "I'll go get your phone, Kurt." He slid quickly up the stairs. This was so so so bad. Snagging Kurt's phone, he promptly dialed Finn. It didn't answer, and he growled, so he texted, (U R BSTD--SAM) Erasing the message as soon as it was sent he rushed back down the stairs.

"Yupp-P; Barbra Baggins was there with Frankenteen and Ronald McClownpants," Santana answered from her place nuzzling Britt's neck.

Puck and Sam burst into laughter while Nick and Jeff stared in wide-eyed wonder. "Wow, that was, I don't know what that was," Jeff whispered.

"Just a tiny, kind, dose of Aunty Snixx. She's wasted, or those would be far meaner." Kurt explained but snatched his phone from Sam. "Jeff, take Nick up and get him showered and some clean cloths. Sam, can you lend him some stuff, please? Then put his drunk ass in Finn's bed he can puke there if he's gonna do it." Kurt muttered mutinously.

Sebastian snickered and moaned a little. "I love when you're all bitchy, Babe. It's so hot." He placed small kisses on Kurt's neck nuzzling like a kitten. This Kurt thought was why Sebastian was his. It was why Santana was Brittany's. Sebastian loved and accepted about him all of the things others saw as flaws. Sebastian did not just accept Kurt's attitude, independence, bitchy snappy responses to most situations but appreciated and encouraged. Brittany had once told him that aside from him and her parents, only Santana had never said she was stupid or made fun of her for some of the things she talked about just because they didn't understand. That her Tana had told her it just meant they were the ones too stupid to see the world the beautiful way that Brittany did. When he'd heard that Kurt had cried, he wanted that, and he had wished that so badly it made him ache and now he had it. Why was he still testing Sebastian?

Spinning, he pressed his mouth to Sebastian's tasting the various liquors. "Let me take care of this. You go get a fucking shower and clean cloths. Sam, will help with that too." Kurt stood. "Go. Sam, I'm sending Bash up to get cleaned up too." He looked over at Brittany. "My bathroom will be empty... you two hurry you can share it!" He smirked watching the girls rush past his boyfriend, pushing him into the wall.

"Fuck, SANTANA! That hurt, what the hell." He rubbed where he'd been body-checked into the wall.

Puck snorted, "Whimp. Your man wouldn't have lasted half your shit, Princess." He sighed sadly. "You might have to be the man in-" Puck's teeth clicked his mouth shut so fast at the death glares he was getting from both Sebastian and Kurt, for twofold reasons, Kurt refused to talk about the things that had happened before he was 'out' in school and because of the implication they weren't both men. "Shutting up now."

"Good idea, Noah." The hiss came from Sebastian, not Kurt making Puck's eyes widen. "I'll be right back down Babe. Shower brings shit back on pretty quick. We're all gonna need at least two bottles of water before bed, and some pain meds would be a good idea." He advised heading up the stairs. He was already a lot soberer just being near Kurt seemed to do that to him for some reason.

After a few deep breaths, Kurt went to gather glasses and two cold gallons of water from the fridge and a bottle of aspirin, "Lucky, I love their stupid asses." He muttered slamming the tray on the low table pacing before Sam came down.

"OK, Brittany and Tana are showering in yours. Britt is giving her some track pants and one of your "not fancy" shirts. Sorry, that's what she said. Bas is in the hall shower with cloths he commandeered from your drawers and refused to tell me how he knew where to get them or that they were there. So, you have some explaining to do." When he saw Kurt just crossing his arms and star pointedly, he frowned. "OH! Right, Nick is in Finn's bed, but Jeff insisted on a fresh sheet... after laying Nick down he was captured and is currently being tortured by cuddling. I refuse to intervene between a mated pair and cuddle torture." Sam insists holding a hand up when Kurt goes to speak.

"I was just going to say that cuddling is NOT torturing. Especially not to Jeff or with Jeff." Kurt rolled his eyes. Finally, he called his brother, knowing his little family was taken care of. He didn't notice Puck pass the phone back over to Sam. "Ohhh, hey there, put me on speaker, would you?" A beat. "FINNEGAN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON ... because I'm not calling you HUDMUL till you earn it again, Mister HUDSON --" Both Puck and Sam wince because they know their friend has to be doing the same and possibly near tears. "Get your Franken-Teen ass, your back-stabbing Barbra Baggins girlfriend, and her new best-gay Bilbo McClownpants back to this house right this instant! That's an order... or the video that my two protectors who take my care seriously ends up getting sent directly to both our parents."

Hitting the off button only made him growl. "I miss clamshell phones so bad! You could just snap that bitch shut, and it was so damn satis-- yeep!" He jumped and then relaxed as the long beautiful arms held him close to the still damp body. "Hey, you. You don't smell like a bar. There's my man."

"You sounded super pissed I wanted to come down and check you were OK. I'm sorry we showed up like that. I wasn't thinking clearly. Let me get some water in us, and some coffee and I'll get us out of here. I'm really sorry, Babe." Sebastian whispered worriedly. "Lips brushing over the lovely skin.

Turning once more, Kurt shakes his head. "No, you and I need to have one or two very long talks. Finn deserves to have Nick puke all over his sheets. Blaine needs to see me sitting in your lap when I ream his idiot friends out for their idiot behavior and... fuck, Bas... I'm so yours! How can you think anything else? My scent cleared your head up and you could bearly stand! OH, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN"T DRIVE!"

"NO NO! God, NO BABE! I wouldn't. I'd never chance that. We took a service from the start." He pulled Kurt tight, knowing how upset that would have made Kurt. "So let's sit and wait for your disturbingly high differential brother and future sister in law."

Settling in Seb's lap, he sighs, "Bas, she's your future sister in law too you know that right?" Blue eyes looked into green until they widened and Sebastian's breathing faltered. "Now, you've got it. Be my husband? Be my... my Mate Sebastian Smythe?" It wasn't how it was traditionally done. It wasn't the way it was supposed to be done. Seb was supposed to ask, historically in front of lots of people after loads of sex and the truth was they had none of that. The heat Kurt had since beginning to court he had spent alone by his own choice, and aside from a bit of making out and frottage, nothing more had happened to push Kurt's comfort. It was once more something that had made Kurt sure Sebastian was his soul's Mate.

Blinking Seb frowned and looked down, "Where's my ring, Hummel?" Kurt blinked and then giggled before wrapping his arms around his boyfr... fiance`'s neck. "We'll have to go look for a pair we can both stand. I've found an excuse to drag you shopping finally." He presses their foreheads together, smiling full and overjoyed.

"Fuck, I fell right into that trap, didn't I?" Sebastian was beaming right back the joy apparent in the way he was staring back at Kurt.

... "WAIT! What? Carol, start it back up, what happened next?" Burt insisted having been watching with his wife since the song of doors were thrown open across the speakers was heard.

"Honey, Burt, it ends there. I'll call Sam or Finn and see what happened to the rest. Maybe Sam's phone died." Carol reached up, patting his hand gently but was smiling proudly. "Kurt asked him, Burt. He made that boy wait till he was ready and then you could see it all coming together on Kurt's face and pow, he figured out what he wanted and your boy... our boy, went and got it." Burt looked down and was instantly reminded why he adored this woman. Carol was as proud of both their boys as he was and despite what he was sure Kurt thought she was as in awe of what Kurt went through and came out tall and proud and unbroken in the end.

"Yeah, hu, yeah he did... The Smythe boy is so damn lucky. Guess I have to call Adrian and set that family dinner up sooner than we thought." Burt chuckled. "You should see if Finn can still provide the Hudson line with kids though."

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry for my long... LONG absence but real life, health, blah blah, blah. Point is, I am alive, still reading and when it strikes me, writing. This is finished and I thought I'd finally get the guts up to share something again. I hope you all liked this installment. Please let me know what you think! Missed you Lovelies!!
> 
> ((Any Babii's or PolCa's hiding around here? PerAya's?))


End file.
